failfandomanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daycare Bathing Wank
' Sep. 15, 2015': In the “Regular Venting” thread, a nonny who works at a daycare center complained about: : this one semi new kid … who is super spoiled, prone to busting into tears when she doesn't get her way and is related to the big boss. : The principal is imo babying her way too much and letting her get away with more stuff then the other children. She cries at bath time because she only wants specific people (me included) to bathe her. I refuse to give in, but she cries and cries and then the principal walks by and says she'll bathe the girl, to stop the girl crying. : And once again the girl learns nothing except that crying gets you what you want and she'll pull the exact same shit again the next day. This complaint generated 200+ comments of wank. OP was accused of being “a) bad at her job; b) a real asshole and a brat”, as well as an “''abusive loon''.” Another nonny said that OP’s “''behavior and attitude come off as really, really bad.”'' Other nonnies insisted that nobody but a child’s parents should be teaching them anything, or have a right to touch them when they don’t want to be. The nonny who called OP an “abusive loon” ''claimed it was better to leave a kid in a dirty diaper all day than to touch them without their consent. The thread even started out with disbelief that a daycare center would ever bathe a child. At least some of the OP’s critics seemed unfamiliar with small children and how they work. One (or more than one) was completely flabbergasted to hear that kids get covered in “shit” (literal and figurative) all day, every day. There was also the statement that ''“at three the kid should be able to use a toilet instead of soiling itself,” ''and the opinion that the word “indulge” is ridiculous to apply to a 3-year-old. Various nonnies also expressed horror that the OP “made” the girl in question cry, to which another replied, : ''Have you ever met a three year old? Had one? Spent time with one? Sometimes kids throw tantrums and cry. It's a kid fact of life. It's not their caregiver's fault, it's not indicative of terrible longterm trauma being caused, it's not something you have to stop or prevent at all costs, it's not the end of the world. It's just a tantrum. The kid will get over it. Giving into their every whim just to stop them crying does not help them, and it does not help you. After another nonny snarked about the OP considering “children's emotions and reactions … irrelevant in everything because children are spoiled assholes in general,” they were met with, “We're talking about toddlers. Sorry, but often their emotions and reactions are irrelevant.” Quite a few nonnies seemed to be troubled by what they saw as a lack of bodily autonomy for children in this situation, especially as it involved adults who were not a particular child’s parents. At leasts one other was disturbed by “the idea that a child should have an absolute veto on who gets to touch them.” One of the bodily-autonomy nonnies insisted, “People, even small ones, have their own characters, likes, dislikes and boundaries.” Another pointed out that'' “learning that these likes, dislikes, and boundaries are not inviolable laws that everyone else has to cater to is part of growing up not a spoiled brat.”'' Further, it was brought up that the daycare has multiple children to care for and can’t cater to every single one. Also, daycare baths can teach a child that there is a correct and proper way to be washed. Naturally, this was an ideal thread for a visit from our old friend countrywank. At least one nonny was shocked to hear that small children are permitted to run around naked in public, anywhere. (Sarcastic remark thereon.) Elsewhere in the wank, someone rebutted a claim that the OP was being unreasonable: “Maybe it just sounds unreasonable if you're an Amerinonnie with insane hangups about nudity and intense, irrational paranoia about pedophilia.” Before the thread got frozen, a few nonnies observed that meme behaves like this when nonnies vent about their jobs — or vent, period. It was uncharitably pondered whether some of the hostile replies came from people “who are still super-bitter because their parents didn't pay enough attention to them when they cried.” Category:Household and Hygiene Wank